NaruHina
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: kisah seorang pemuda yang tengah putus asa akan cintanya yang telah kandas ditengah jalan, namun seorang dewi datang dan meyakinkannya bahwa masih ada cinta lain yang bisa didapat . . . ! enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Lika-liku cinta**

**Chapter 1**

Di satu minggu pagi yang cerah, seorang pemuda bermata biru dengan rambut kuningnya yang khas, tengah berlari penuh semangat, dengan bunga dan dua tiket ke taman hiburan di tangannya, dia hendak mengajak sang kekasih untuk pergi bersama dan menghabiskan hari berdua di taman hiburan.

"hi hi hi hi, dia pasti akan terkejut melihat kedatanganku, aku sengaja datang tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu, ini akan menjadi sebuah kejutan yang hebat untuknya" ucap pemuda itu dengan penuh semangat.

Setibanya di rumah sang kekasih, si pemuda berjalan perlahan melewati pagar, dan dengan mengendap-endap ia mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah tersebut (tentu saja ia bukan bermaksud untuk mencuri !), tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari halaman belakang rumah tersebut, suara yang sudah tak asing lag bagi pemuda tadi, tanpa basa-basi, sang pemuda langsung menuju halaman belakang lewat pintu samping rumah tersebut dan disana ada sebuah pintu besi yang menjadi pemisah antara kedua halaman tersebut, begitu sang pemuda membuka pintu,

"Cekrek" (sfx pintu terbuka)

. . . . . .

" . . . Bruk . . . " (secara tak sadar) sang pemuda melepaskan bunga yang tadi ia genggam erat.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat di balik pintu itu, terlalu mengejutkan baginya, bahkan untuk bisa terus menggenggam bunga yang beratnya tak seberapa itu, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia kembali menutup matanya dan kemudian membukanya perlahan, tapi apa yang ia lihat tetap tak berubah, sang kekasih pujaan hati, tengah bermesraan dengan pria lain (bukan pria lain, tapi pria yang ia kenal).

Melihat kejadian itu si pemuda hanya menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia membalikan badannya perlahan dan pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih, pelahan-lahan ia mulai memercepat langkahnya, dan dari arah belakang, terdengar suara seorang gadis yang berkali-kali meneriakkan namanya, namun si pemuda terus menerus berlari sampai ia tak bisa lagi mendengar suara sang gadis.

Ya, nama pemuda malang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil yang sudah sejak lama ia tinggali, setelah lulus ia bekerja disebuah toko serba ada, namun semenjak kejadian itu, tak pernah sekalipun ia pergi ke tempat ia bekerja, bahkan sangat sulit baginya untuk keluar dari kamar, telepon berdering untuk yang kesekian kalinya namun tak pernah ia jawab, dan hal itu sudah terjadi selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Ia seolah larut dalam kesedihannya, ia seolah tak lagi berada didunia tempat ia tinggal, keadaannya benar-benar tak terurus dan sudah sangat menghkhawatirkan, sampai-sampai sahabatnya Inuzuka Kiba harus berulang kali menyemangatinya hanya agar naruto mau memasukan sesuap nasi kedalam mulutnya, dan begitu pula yang terjadi pada hari ini,

"naruto, naruto, apa kau sudah bangun, aku masuk yaaa !?" seru kiba.

Saat kiba masuk, nampak pemandangan kamar yang amat berantakan yang tidak disukai kiba, namun kini ia sudah mulai terbiasa karena kini hampir tiap hari kiba melihat pemandangan seperti itu di kamar naruto.

"wah wah, kamarmu berantakan sekali ya" tanya kiba.

"apa yang kau harapkan dari orang sepertiku" naruto menjawab malas.

"he he he, iya juga sih, oh ya bagaimana keadaanmu" sahut kiba kembali bertanya.

"yah, seperti yang kau lihat, tidak terlalu baik" naruto kembali menjawab dengan malasnya.

"sudahlah, apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian waktu itu, lebih baik lupakanlah dia, pasti didunia ini masih ada gadis yang bisa membahagiakanmu selain dia" ujar kiba yang berusaha menyemangati naruto.

Namun naruto hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, seolah tak mendengar apa yang kiba bicarakan.

"kriiiiiiiinnggg, krriiiiiiiinnggg, krrriiiiiiiiinngggg,"

"ada telepon tuh, siapa tahu telepon penting" ujar kiba.

Naruto hanya diam tak bergerak, Sementara dering telepon terus berbunyi.

"hey, kalau kau tak mau mengangkatnya, biar aku saja . . ." lanjut kiba.

"krriiiinnggg, krii . . . ."

"moshi moshi" ucap kiba membuka percakapan

"_a- anu, apa naruto ada !?_" tanya si penelpon.

"oohhh, sakura ya, ada apa !?" ujar kiba yang mengenali asal suara tersebut.

"_oh, kiba, apa naruto ada, bisa tolong panggilkan, aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya_" tanya sakura.

"naruto ya, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar !"

Kiba lalu menutup mulut telepon dengan tangannya, lalu dengan berbisik, ia berkata kepada naruto,

"ini dari sakura, apa kau mau menerimannya !?"

Naruto malah melompat ketempat tidur dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kiba.

"anu, sakura, sepertinya saat ini naruto sedang pergi keluar dan aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan kembali"

"_oh begitu ya, sayang sekali_" kata sakura kecewa.

"apa kau ingin meninggalkan pesan" tanya kiba.

"_ah, tidak usah, nanti saja aku akan menelpon kembali, kalau begitu sampai jumpa_" lanjut sakura.

"ya, nanti akan kusampaikan kalau kau menelpon, sampai jumpa"

"oi oi, kenapa kau tidak terima saja telponnya, mungkin dia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu"

"tak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dia sedang bermesraan dengan pria lain" ucap naruto kesal.

"iya, iya, aku tahu kok, kau sudah mengatakannya kepadaku berulang kali, tapi aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya siapa sih _pria_ itu, kau bilang kau mengenalinya dan kau juga bilang aku mengenalinya, tapi kau tak pernah memeritahuku apa-apa tentang pria itu, siapa sih sebenarnya _dia_" tanya kiba penasaran.

"sudahlah, aku tak ingin membicarakan tentang hal itu, aku tak ingin pertemanan kita hancur gara-gara wanita, lagipula, sakura lebih memilih _dia_ daripada aku, dan tak ada yang bisa kau perbuat kalaupun kau mengetahui siapa _pria_ itu" ucap naruto lesu.

"aku 'kan cuma penasaran siapa orangnya, lagipula aku juga tak tertarik untuk terlibat dalam masalah percintaan orang lain, tapi kalau melihat sakura yang seleranya tingi itu,sepertinya aku bisa menebak siapa _pria _itu, pasti Sasuke kan !?" jawab kiba yang hanya asal menebak.

Mendengar kata Sasuke, naruto langsung terhenyak, kemudian ia menunduk lesu dengan wajah menahan emosi, ia kembali teringat saat melihat _kejadian_ itu, ia kembali shock seperti saat itu.

Kiba yang melihat ekspresi wajah naruto seperti itu, langsung sadar bahwa dia menyebut orang yang tepat.

"eh, tak mungkin, jadi benar ya yang kubilang barusan" tanya kiba.

Sementara itu naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu, dia hanya terdiam dan mulai tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, air mata mulai membuat matanya berbinar, wajah yang tadinya tanpa ekspresi itu kini berubah menjadi merah padam dan seolah siap untuk memporak-porandakan seluruh kamar beserta isinya seperti yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Kiba yang mengetahui apa yang bakal terjadi, langsung berusaha menenangkan naruto dengan kata-katanya

(word of wisdom), syukurlah naruto mau mendengar dan kembali tenang sehingga kamar itu berhasil diselamatkan dari kemungkinan kerusakan yang lebih parah lagi.

"sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, kalau kau terus memikirkannya, kau akan jadi cepat tua, kalau sudah begitu, tak akan ada lagi gadis yang mau kencan denganmu, ya kan !?" ujar kiba berusaha menyegarkan suasana.

Namun naruto hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan temannya yang berusaha untuk mengiburnya itu.

"hmm . . ., bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan, kau juga belum makan 'kan !?, kita pergi ke tempat ramen ichiraku saja, kali ini biar aku yang traktir deh" ujar kiba.

"tidak usah, aku tidak lapar" sahut naruto.

"ayolah, cepat ganti bajumu, kita akan segera berangkat" ujar kiba sembari(sambil) berusaha untuk melepaskan pakaian yang dipakai naruto.

"hei, hei, kau ini apa-apaan sih, kubilang tidak usah 'kan, hei apa yang kau lakukan" jawab naruto.

"sudahlah, tak perlu malu-malu begitu, kita 'kan sudah kenal lama, sini, biar kubuka-kan bajumu" ujar kiba sedikit memaksa.

"hei, hei hentikan, biar kulakukan sendiri, hei, kau ini ya . . " sahut naruto.

"ha ha ha ha ha . . .' kiba hanya tertawa melihat temannya yang malu-malu itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi keluar untuk makan ramen icharaku, walaupunsaat itu naruto bilang sedang tidak nafsu makan, tapi dia menghabiskan ramen pesanannya lebih dulu daripada kiba, padahal porsi ramen yang dipesannya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari kiba.

"yosh, terima kasih paman" ucap mereka berdua sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedai itu.

"ya, lain kali datang lagi yaa !!" ujar paman teuchi, sang pemilik kedai ramen ichiraku.

"fuuhh, kenyang-nya, lain kali kita kesana lagi ya, berikutnya kau yang traktir" seru kiba.

"ya, kapan-kapan akan kutraktir kau" lanjut naruto.

"kapan-kapan itu kapaaan . . !?" tanya kiba.

"kapan-kapan ya kapan-kapan" seru naruto sedikit meledek.

"awas kau ya, jangan-jangan kau tidak berniat untuk mentraktirku" tanya kiba.

"kalau ku bilang kapan-kapan berarti kapan-kapan, tunggu saja saatnya nanti" ujar naruto.

"kau ini ya naruto, tunggu kau jangan lari" ucap kiba sambil berlari mengejar naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari meninggalkannya.

"_fuuuhhh, syukurlah, sepertinya semangatnya sudah kembali" _ ujar kiba dalam hati.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, mereka berlari dan terus berlari, setelah lelah, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di taman kota.

"ahh, lelah sekali" ujar naruto sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku taman.

"ya, sudah lama ya kita tidak seperti ini, jadi teringat waktu dulu" ujar kiba sambil sedikit bernostalgia.

"baiklah kau tunggu disini, aku akan membelikan minuman" ujar kiba sambil berlalu.

"ah, terima kasih ya" lanjut naruto.

Sementara naruto menunggu kiba, ia kembali termenung memikirkan nasibnya sendiri, nasibnya yang tak pernah mujur dalam urusan percintaan, dan saat itu pemandangan yang ia lihat hanyalah sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya, sambil bergandeng tangan mesra, dan hal itu membuatnnya cemburu, membuatnya kembali teringat masa-masa indahnya bersama sakura sang kekasih, bersama sakura yang kini telah mengkhianatinya dan meninggalkannya seorang diri, tanpa sadar ia berlari dan terus berlari, seolah ingin menghindari perasaan yang tengah hinggap dikepalanya itu, kini ia telah meninggalkan taman itu, juga meninggalkan sahabatnya, dan sekarang ia berada di tengah hiruk-pikuknya kota saat senja.

Ia kembali duduk dihalaman sebuah perkantoran, kembali mengingat apa yang sudah dilaluinya, kembali mengingat masa-masa indahnya dan kembali mengingat hal buruk yang sudah menimpanya, dan kali ini ia tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya, air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, ia merasa amat hampa,dan ia merasa seolah hanya sendirian, walaupun saat itu, lalu lintas tengah dipenuhi oleh para pekerja yang lalu-lalang hendak pulang kerumah masing-masing, pikirannya menerawang jauh tanpa tujuan, sampai ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan menyadarkannya . . . .

Bersambung . . . .

* * * * *

Haroo, sempai-sempai sekalian **^_^**

gimana kabarnya, semoga sehat selalu ya !!

Terima Kasih sudah mau mampir dan bersedia membaca fiction yang membosankan ini.

kali ini masih tentang Naruto, di chapter pertama ini saya berusaha untuk menampilkan karakter Naruto yang tengah dilanda duka akibat cinta, saya berusaha menampilkan sosok naruto yang rapuh dan saya cukup puas dengan hasilnya.

Namun sosok sakura yang menjadi kekasih naruto, rasanya agak terlalu kurang diekspos, padahal dia karakter yang cukup berpengaruh dalam chapter ini, saya bingung dimana saya harus memunculkan sosok sakura dan dengan cara apa, akhirnya seperti yang sempai lihat, saya kurang bisa memaksimalkan sosok **(_ _;** Sedangkan saya sudah cukup puas dengan karakter Kiba, orang yang berperan menjadi sahabat baik sang tokoh utama, yang selalu mendukung sang sahabat disaat apapun jua.

Kira-kira, siapa ya yang menepuk punggung Naruto, apakah Kiba, atau Sakura atau . . . ( nantikan saja ya **^_^**)

Jadi . . .

Mohon revyu-nya guna perbaikan dimasa mendatang.

Arigatougozaimasu **^_^ **

All characters created by **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story line by **Aojiru.**

**Aojiru**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto duduk dihalaman sebuah perkantoran, ia kembali mengingat apa yang sudah dilaluinya, kembali mengingat masa-masa indahnya dan kembali mengingat hal buruk yang sudah menimpanya, kali ini ia tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya, air matanya mulai jatuh mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, ia merasa amat hampa,dan ia merasa seolah hanya sendirian, walaupun saat itu, lalu lintas tengah dipenuhi oleh para pekerja yang lalu-lalang hendak pulang kerumah masing-masing, tapi pikirannya menerawang jauh tanpa tujuan, sampai ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang dan menyadarkannya . . . .

"na- naruto-kun . . ."kata orang itu dengan terbata-bata.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan saat itu dia melihat wajah yang sudah akrab baginya . . .

"kau . . . hinata . . ."sahut naruto dengan sedikit terkejut.

"su- sudah lama ya tak bertemu, naruto-kun, ada apa !? se- sepertinya kau terlihat murung" Tanya hinata.

"ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok" sahut naruto sambil menyeka air mata dikedua pipinya.

" . . . !?" hinata hanya menyerengitkan kedua alisnya.

"a- anu, naruto-kun, kau se- sedang apa disini, apa kau sedang menunggu sakura, kudengar saat ini kalian sedang berpacaran" tanya hinata sambil duduk disebelah naruto.

Mendengar hal itu, naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"a- ada apa naruto-kun ? apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah" Tanya hinata lagi.

"tidak kok hinata, tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang kau ucapkan barusan" balas naruto.

"fuuh" seru hinata lega.

"yang salah adalah aku . . ." sambung naruto.

"eh, . . !?" perkataan naruto itu membuat hinata bertanya-tanya.

"benar . . . , akulah yang salah, sudah jelas bahwa _dia _sudah tidak lagi mencintaiku, tapi kenapa . . . kenapa hati ini masih saja mengharapkannya, kenapa hati ini masih saja mencintainya . . . kenapa . . . kenapaaaaa . . . " ucap naruto dengan agak kesal.

"naruto-kun, a- apa yang terjadi, katakanlah . . . , mu- mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantumu" ujar hinata lembut.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu . . .

"se- sebenarnya . . , sebenarnya sakura dan aku su- sudah . . . "

Akhirnya naruto menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan sakura, dan bagaimana sakura dengan tega-nya menduakan cintanya yang suci itu, setelah apa yang telah mereka lalui bersama.

Dan setelah itu naruto kembali menitikan air matanya.

Hinata menjadi khawatir melihat hal itu, "naruto-kun . . , !?"

"apa salahku, apa yang telah kuperbuat, sehingga tuhan menghukumku dengan hal ini, padahal aku begitu mencintainya, aku begitu menyayanginya, tapi kenapa, kenapa hal seperti ini harus menimpaku . . ." jerit naruto perih.

Melihat sosok naruto yang amat rapuh itu, hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat , namun ada satu gejolak di-dada-nya yang seolah ingin melindungi dan menjaga naruto dari semua hal yang menyakitinya, hinata beralih dari tempat ia duduk disamping naruto dan melangkah tepat kehadapan naruto, ia berlutut, lalu mendekap naruto dan berkata . . .

"sudahlah naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa, ada kalanya sesuatu itu berjalan tidak seperti yang kita harapkan, tidak ada yang salah pada naruto-kun yang mencintai sakura, kalaupun naruto-kun harus mengalami hal ini, mungkin karena naruto-kun sedikit kurang beruntung saja, begitulah yang namanya cinta, tak ada seorangpun yang mampu memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang, mungkin sakura bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk naruto-kun, tapi pasti diluar sana ada seseorang yangsedang menunggu dan ditakdirkan untuk naruto-kun, yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi naruto-kun dengan sepenuh hatinya, dan takkan pernah menghianati rasa cinta yang telah diberikan oleh naruto-kun (hinata sedang membicarakan tentang dirinya), lagi pula putus cinta tidak seburuk itu kok, jadi tak perlu sedih seperti itu, tetaplah menjadi naruto-kun yang biasanya, yang penuh dengan semangat dan selalu ceria" ujar hinata lembut.

"hi- hinata . . ." naruto terkesima mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh hinata dan hal itu membuat wajah naruto memerah.

Hinata tersadar dari apa yang ia perbuat dan segera melepas kedua tangannya yang tengah mendekap erat naruto "ahh, ma- maaf naruto-kun, a- anu, a- aku tak bermaksud untuk . . ." dan kini wajah hinata mem-blushing seperti biasanya.

"hmm" Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

Hening sesaat . . .

"a- anu, naruto-kun . . , apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau menceritakan hal ini denganku" ujar hinata gugup.

"tidak apa-apa kok, hinata, aku malah senang karena ada yang mau mendengarkan curhatku ini, berkat hinata yang mau mendengarkan masalahku, sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik" ujar naruto sambil tersenyum.

"eh, a- anu, a- aku 'kan tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab hinata.

"benar kok, ini semua berkat hinata yang mau mendengarkan curhatku, rasanya memang sedikit aneh, tapi entah kenapa setiap kata, setiap kalimat yang kukatakan pada hinata seolah mengangkat beban yang ada dalam diriku dan kini aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya" ujar naruto.

Apa yang diucapkan naruto itu membuat wajah hinata memerah malu-malu.

"ka- kalau begitu, a- aku senang bisa membantu naruto-kun" ujar hinata blushing.

"apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk hinata, sebagai balasan atas bantuanmu kali ini" Tanya naruto.

"e- eh, itu . . . " hinata bingung apa yang harus ia katakan.

"tidak apa-apa, katakan saja, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untuk hinata" ujar naruto.

"ah, ti- tidak usah, lagipula aku harus cepat-cepat pulang, ada beberapa hal yang harus segera kukerjakan" ujar hinata gugup.

"ahh, kalau begitu biar kuantar kau pulang" sambung naruto.

"tidak apa-apa kok, rumahku hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini, jadi tak perlu mengantar" ujar hinata yang kini tak mampu lagi menahan wajahnya yang memerah karena naruto.

"tidak, aku bersikeras untuk mengantarmu pulang, dan kau tak boleh menolaknya" ujar naruto egois.

"ba- baiklah kalau begitu, maaf sudah merepotkan" lanjut hinata.

"he he he he, tenang saja " naruto hanya tertawa.

Lalu naruto mengantar hinata sampai pintu depan rumahnya . . .

"a- anu, naruto-kun, apa kau mau mampir dan beristirahat sejenak . . . " tanya hinata

"ahh, tidak usah, aku tak mau merepotkanmu lagi, oh ya Hinata, apa kau besok ada waktu luang" Tanya naruto.

"emm, sepertinya besok aku akan terus berada dirumah, memangnya kenapa !?" tanya hinata.

"ah tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar, yah . . , sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas pertolonganmu kali ini" sahut naruto.

"eh . . a- anu . . .itu"

"apa kau tidak mau" Tanya naruto.

"bu- bukan begitu . . ." lanjut hinata gugup dan dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"yosh . . , kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, aku akan menjemputmu jam lima sore disini" lanjut naruto.

"i- iya . . ," tambah hinata.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai besok ya hinata . . ." ujar naruto.

"i- iya, sampai besok" balas hinata lembut.

Hinata terus memandang naruto sampai sosoknya menghilang dikejauhan, ia masuk kerumah dan tanpa berkata apa-apa ia langsung mengunci diri didalam kamarnya.

"a- apa ini, aku bertemu dengan naruto-kun yang sudah lama tak kutemui, ditambah lagi saat ini dia sudah tak lagi berhubungan dengan sakura, sebagai sahabat, harusnya aku merasa sedih, tapi entah mengapa aku malah merasa senang akan hal itu, apa mungkin a- aku masih . . ."

Sementara itu . . .

"aku pulaaaannggg" sahut naruto sambil membuka pintu.

Ternyata disana ada kiba yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya dari tadi . . .

"oi, naruto, kau ini pergi kemana saja sih, aku menunggumu hampir satu jam lebih ditaman itu tau, kupikir kau sudah pulang lebih dulu, tapi saat aku kekamarmu ternyata kamu belum pulang, sebenarnya kamu pergi kemana sih" Tanya kiba.

"ah, tidak, aku hanya pergi ke kota sebentar, he he he he " jawab naruto.

Melihat wajah tertawa naruto, kiba menjadi semakin penasaran.

"hee, ada apa ini, apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja kau sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya, apa terjadi sesuatu dikota" Tanya kiba penasaran.

"tidak, tidak ada yang terjadi, aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja kok" ujar naruto.

"hei, kita ini sudah bersahabat sejak lama, jadi kau tidak bisa membohongiku, raut wajahmu mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kota, cepat beritahu aku, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" ujar kiba sambil mengunci leher naruto dengan lengannya.

"ha ha ha gelii, hentikan . . . sudah kubilang tidak ada yang terjadi 'kan, hey hey hentikan ha ha ha geli nih" ucap naruto yang berusaha keras merahasiakan pertemuannya dengan hinata.

"hee, kau masih mampu bertahan ya, kalau begitu berikutnya akan kubuat kau mengaku . . _nih_ . . " lanjut kiba.

"nya ha ha haha, hentikaaaan, jangan disituuu, aku lemah di bagian situ, oi, hentikaaaan" ujar naruto yang terus di-gelitiki oleh kiba.

* * * * *

Akhirnya malam-pun berlalu, naruto yang mampu bertahan dari _serangan_ kiba, masih tertidur lelap dikasurnya, padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.37, sementara kiba sedang pergi mengajak akamaru jalan-jalan menikmati udara pagi.

Kini, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul10.48, dan naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya, saat ini ia sedang menikmati _sarapan siangnya_ dengan lahap.

"aneh, pergi kemana si kiba pagi-pagi(??) begini, apa dia melewatkan sarapannya !?"Tanya naruto.

Naurto terus mengunyah, mengunyah dan mengunyah sampai-sampai jatah makan siang kiba ikut termakan olehnya, tapi dering telepon menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah-nya itu untuk sesaat.

"kkrriiiiinngggg, kkrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg, krriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg"

"ini pasti kiba," ucap naruto.

"moshi-moshi, oi kiba, maaf, tanpa sengaja, tanganku bergerak sendiri dan mengambil semua jatah makan siangmu, dan kini semuanya habis tak tersisa dan . . ."

"_naruto_" ujar si penelpon menghentikan pembicaraan naruto.

Naruto mengenali suara itu, tapi itu bukanlah suara kiba, melainkan itu adalah suara wanita yang telah menyakitinya beberapa hari yang lalu . . , saat itu juga tangannya yang menggenggam telepon secara refleks bergerak turun hendak menutup percakapan tersebut . . .

"_tunggu naruto, jangan tutup teleponnya, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, aku tahu, setiap kali aku meneleponmu kau selalu ada dan tak pernah mengangkatnya, aku tahu aku telah membuatmu kecewa, tapi dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, itu semua hanyalah salah paham_" ujar sakura.

"sakura, tak ada lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan, aku telah melihat semuanya, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, _apa lagi yang harus kau jelaskan, setelah semua itu, kau bilang kalau itu semua hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman_" ujar naruto kesal sambil menutup telepon itu dengan keras.

"_tuuut tuuut tuuut_" sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang atas sikap naruto itu.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya pikiran naruto kembali kacau, memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sakura, kata-kata itu terus berputar dikepalanya dan membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya, emosinya mulai meningkat dan tak terkendali, lalu ia melampiaskan semua itu dengan membanting, melempar dan menghancurkan barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya dan membuat kamarnya yang sudah berantakan itu menjadi tambah berantakan.

"oi oi, naruto, apa yang kau lakukan, tenanglah, apa kau ingin menghancurkan kamarmu sendiri" ujar kiba yang baru saja tiba.

"aarrgghhhh, siaall, siiiiaaaalllll . . . . ." ucap naruto penuh kesal.

"oi, naruto, tenangkan dirimu, tenangkan dirimu, naruto, _naruto, naruto lihat aku_ . . ." ujar kiba sambil menahan kedua lengan naruto dan menatap wajah naruto.

"lihat aku, tenang . . tenanglah, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi . . ." ujar kiba dengan perlahan.

Naruto pun mulai berhenti mengamuk, ia menatap kiba dengan nafas terengah-engah, lalu naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sebuah kursi dan berkata: "dia . . , dia bilang itu semua hanyalah sebuah kesalahan, _setelah semua yang terjadi padaku dia bilang itu hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman"._ Ujar naruto sambil menahan amarahnya.

"tenanglah, aku mengerti perasaanmu naruto, apa sakura dating kemari" Tanya kiba.

"dia hanya menelponku" ujar naruto

"Lalu apa lagi yang dia katakan" Tanya kiba lagi.

"aku tak tahu, saat itu aku emosi, jadi langsung kututup telponnya"sahut naruto.

"kenapa kau tak mendengarkannya dulu, mungkin saja sakura ingin menjelaskan sesuatu" ujar kiba.

"memangnya apa lagi yang harus kuketahui, hah." Ujar naruto kesal.

"sudahlah, tak perlu emosi begitu, aku 'kan hanya bilang mungkin, tak ada salahnya 'kan" lanjut kiba.

"huh, aku sudah tak mau lagi mendengarkan apa-apa darinya" gerutu naruto.

"sudah, sudah, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang, aku lapar nih . . . " ucap kiba.

"_aahhh_ . . . aku lupa" ujar naruto kaget.

"heee . . , soal apa" Tanya kiba.

"a- anu, aku sudah menghabiskan semua makanannya, dan tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk dimakan" ujar naruto sedikit menyesal.

"_uuaapppaaaaa_ . . . " sahut kiba kaget.

"maafkan aku kiba, aku tak sengaja, tanganku bergerak sendiri . . . " ujar naruto innocent.

"_narutooo . . . kauuu" _ujar kiba dengan wajah menakutkan.

"_hiiiii_ . . . ." naruto gemetar melihat wajah kiba.

"Cuma bercanda he he he he, aku tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi, karena itu tadi sewaktu aku pergi mengajak jalan-jalan akamaru, sekalian aku mampir ke supermarket dan membeli beberapa cup ramen instant, he he he he" seru kiba penuh percaya diri.

"heee . . , ramen ya, kalau begitu aku minta satu" ujar naruto penuh semangat.

"guh . , enak saja, bukankah kau telah menghabiskan semua jatah makan kita, dan sekarang perutmu masih lapar !?, benar-benar ajaib" kata kiba takjub.

"hei, hei, pujianmu itu tak membuatku senang tau, cepat berikan saja (ramen itu)" ujar naruto.

"enak saja, tidak akan, lagi pula siapa yang memujimu, hah" ujar kiba.

"hey, ayolah kita 'kan sudah berteman sejak lama, kita sudah berbagi banyak hal dalam suka dan duka, masa' cuma sekedar ramen saja kau tak mau berbagi denganku " Tanya naruto.

"baiklah, aku akan berbagi ramen ini denganmu, tapi ada syaratnya, sore nanti kau harus mengajak akamaru pergi jalan-jalan, karena sore nanti aku ada sedikit urusan" seru kiba.

"baiklah . . . (eh!?) maaf kiba, sepertinya tidak bisa, sore nanti aku ada janji dengan seseorang" ucap naruto.

"hee, janji ya, dengan siapa" Tanya kiba.

"ahh, bukan siapa-siapa, aku tidak janjian dengan seorang gadis kok, tak perlu khawatir" sahut naruto.

"hohoho, jadi kau akan pergi dengan seorang gadis ya, siapa gerangan" Tanya kiba.

"bukan, bukan, aku tidak akan pergi dengan seorang gadis yang sudah kita kenal" ujar naruto gugup.

"hmm, jadi gadis itu sudah kita kenal ya . . . "lanjut kiba.

"ahh,bukan kok, lidahku keseleo, makanya bicaraku jadi ngawur, kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu" ujar naruto sambil bergegas pergi.

"fu fu fu fu, dasar naruto"

_Bersambung_ . . .

* * * * *

Halloooo, sempai (penuh semangat) **^o^**

Apa kabarnya, semoga sehat selalu !!

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca fiction yang membosankan ini **(_ _;**

(Maaf updatenya kelamaan, karena belakangan ini sibuk jadi ngga ada waktu buat onlen, padahal chap ini sudah lama selesai, sekali lagi mohon maaf)

Yei, Akhirnya tokoh utama lainnya muncul, Hyuuga Hinata (walaupun hanya sesaat).

Tapi dichapter berikutnya, sepertinya Hinata akan banyak berperan aktif.

Berikutnya, janji Naruto untuk mengajak pergi Hinata,

Apakah akan berjalan lancar !? (nantikan saja ya **^_^**)

Saya berterima kasih kepada sempai-sempai yang sudah me-refyu dichapter sebelumnya juga masukan yang diberikan, semoga saya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Dan kali ini juga . . .

Mohon revyu-nya guna perbaikan dimasa mendatang.

Arigatougozaimasu **^_^ **

All characters created by **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story line by **Aojiru.**

**Aojiru**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto, seorang pria yang tengah patah hati karena melihat kekasihnya (Sakura) sedang bermesraan dengan pria lain dan membuat hatinya hancur, saat itu muncullah seorang gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang juga memujanya bernama Hinata, Hinata yang melihat kesedihan Naruto lalu menghiburnya dan berhasil membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi lebih baik, dan karena merasa berhutang budi, Naruto pun lalu mengajak Hinata untuk pergi keluar sebagai ucapan terima kasih, dan hari yang telah dijanjikan itupun tiba . . . . .

* * * * *

"Fuhh, segarnya sehabis mandi," ujar Naruto sambil menggosok-gosokan handuk ke rambutnya.

Naruto menatap ke arah meja, di sana tersuguhkan sebuah cup ramen yang sudah diseduh dan dihadapannya ada Kiba yang tengah menyeruput ramennya sendiri.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kau sedang kelaparan," ujar Kiba.

"Ah, terima kasih Kiba, ternyata kau memang baik."

"Memang benar kata pepatah, buku itu jangan dilihat hanya dari sampulnya saja ya, hehehe..."

"Sudahlah, jangan berisik, makan saja," ujar Kiba dengan muscle di wajahnya.

"Iya iya, aku hanya bercanda saja kok, kalau begitu aku makan yaaaa."

SLURRPP

"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus memberitahukan padaku siapa gadis yang akan kau ajak kencan itu."

"BRRUSSSHHH" Naruto menyemburkan suapan pertama ramennya itu.

"Pantas saja kau memberikan ramen ini secara gratis, rupanya ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik kebaikanmu ini."

"Hei hei hei, tak perlu bicara sekasar itu 'kan, aku hanya ingin tahu dengan siapa kau akan pergi berkencan, apa itu salah?," tanya Kiba.

"Me- memangnya siapa yang akan pergi berkencan!?," ujar Naruto dengan sedikit membentak, tapi dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Heh, kau tak bisa membohongiku semudah itu tau, kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita berteman, tanpa ditanyapun, raut wajahmu itu sudah mengatakan kalau itu adalah sebuah kencan," ujar Kiba sedikit meledek.

"Memangnya kenapa!?, raut wajahku sudah seperti ini kok sejak lahir,"

"Huh, masih saja mengelak dasar keras kepala . . , yah tak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya, lagi pula itu bukan urusanku,"

. . . . .

"Lalu, kau janji 'kencan' jam berapa?," sambung Kiba.

"Hng!?, aku janji akan menjemputnya jam empat sore ini," jawab Naruto.

"Tuh, betul 'kan, ternyata kau memang akan pergi kencan, hahaha" balas Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini ya, sudah kukatakan kalau ini bukanlah kencan, ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa," kesal Naruto.

"Sudah sudah, jangan marah begitu, lagipula memangnya kau masih punya waktu untuk marah, coba lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa."

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menoleh kearah jam dinding.

"Apa (kaget), sudah jam segini (15.45), kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi, kalau begini aku bisa terlambat, aku harus cepat-cepat."

Naruto lalu menenggak ramen yang tersisa, berpakaian ala kadarnya dan melesat keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aku pergi duluuuu."

"Huh, benar-benar polos si Naruto itu, dia tak pernah berubah sedikitpun . . . hmm tapi aku jadi sedikit penasaran, kira-kira siapa ya gadis yang dimaksud Naruto itu, walaupun itu bukan urusanku, tapi tetap saja jadi kepikiran."

"Ah . . , lebih baik sekarang aku pergi mengajak Akamaru jalan-jalan," Ujar Kiba.

* * * *

Hinata yang sudah menunggu Naruto di halaman depan rumahnya, melihat Naruto tengah berlari menghampirinya, pikirannya menjadi kacau memikirkan dia akan pergi berdua saja dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana ini, aku akan pergi berdua saja dengan Naruto-kun, kalau begini 'kan sama saja dengan kencan, mentalku belum . . . "

"Oi Hinata, kenapa kau diam saja, oh ya, maaf aku sedikit terlambat, apa kau sudah lama menungguku," ujar Naruto yang sudah berada persis dihadapan Hinata.

"Ah, Na- Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata yang kaget dengan perkataan Naruto. Melihat wajah Naruto yang amat dekat dengannya Hinata menundukan kepalannya mencoba menutupi blushing diwajahnya sambil memainkan jari jemarinya "a- aku juga baru saja menunggu Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata sambil sesekali melirik kearaah Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita langsung berangkat saja . . , ngomong-ngomong kau mau pergi kemana?, aku akan megajakmu kemanapun kau suka."

"Eh, i- itu, aku, anu, kalau aku kemana saja boleh, terserah Naruto-kun saja."

"Mmm!?, memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau aku yang menentukan."

"I- iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman hiburan, sudah lama aku tidak pergi kesana, bagaimana!?."

"Baiklah."

"Oke kita berangkaaat," ujar Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman hiburan. Dan setibanya disana . . .

"Oke, kita sudah sampai, sebagai pemanasan, bagaimana kalau kita naik itu," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah permainan Bom Bom Car.

"Eh, anu, kalau itu a- aku . . ."

"Ayo kita naiiikk," ujar Naruto tanpa mengindahkan apa yang coba Hinata katakan.

Naruto menggenggam dan menarik tangan Hinata menuju ke area permainan tersebut, dan membuat Hinata tak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Hinata pun akhirnya menaiki wahana yang membuatnya doki-doki itu.

"Berikutnya yang itu ..."

"Sekarang yang itu ..."

"Kalau habis naik ini, paling enak naik yang itu ..."

Naruto terus dan terus mengajak Hinata menaiki wahana yang membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Namun karena Naruto selalu menggunakan Puppy Eyes No Jutsu, Hinata jadi tak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

"Berikutnya yang ituuu" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk salah satu wahana.

"Eh itu 'kan!!," batin Hinata, terkejut melihat Naruto menunjuk wahana Roller Coaster. Wahana yang paling tak ingin ia naiki seumur hidup.

"Ayo, ayo," ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata tak kuasa untuk menolaknya, dan akhirnya Hinata tetap menaikinya . . .

"kyaaaaa" jerit Hinata.

"Hahahaha, asyik 'kan Hinata, sudah lama aku tidak naik ini," ujar Naruto.

"Ng, ngga bisa, a- aku ngga kuat naik yang beginian," ujar Hinata dengan wajah pucat.

"Eh, kenapa tadi ngga ngomong?," tanya Naruto.

"A- aku terlalu shock sampai ngga bisa ngomong," ujar Hinata.

Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata dan tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Tenang saja Hinata, aku 'kan bersamamu."

"Eh!," wajah Hinata merah memblushing berkat perkataan Naruto barusan.

Akhirnya Hinata berhasil menyelesaikan permainan itu dengan selamat.

"Haaah (menarik nafas panjang), ku- kupikir aku akan mati."

"Maaf, maaf, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar?," tanya Naruto.

"I- iya," ujar Hinata sambil mencoba kembali menenangkan dirinnya.

"Haah, rasanya menyenangkan sekali setelah sekian lama, bagaimana menurutmu Hinata?" Seru Naruto.

"Ya, menyenangkan sekali, (asalkan bersama Naruto-kun, kemanapun pasti akan menyenangkan)," ujar Hinata dalam hati.

"Bisa pergi berdua saja dengan Naruto-kun seperti ini, kyaaa, seperti mimpi saja, mati hari inipun aku rela . ."

Hinata menatap wajah gembira Naruto. "sepertinya Naruto-kun sudah kembali semangat ya, syukurlah," batin Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, sepertinya semangatmu sudah kembali ya!?," tanya Hinata.

"Eh!?, aku 'kan memang selalu semangat seperti ini" sambung Naruto.

"A- anu, bukan begitu maksudku, kemarin 'kan (di chptr 2) Naruto-kun terlihat sangat sedih dan sekarang sepertinya Naruto-kun sudah kembali semangat seperti biasanya, makanya aku senang . . ."

"Oh, soal yang kemarin ya . . , bagaimana ya, sebenarnya aku juga sulit untuk melupakan masalah itu, tapi semalaman aku memikirkan apa yang kemarin Hinata katakan dan sepertinya hal itu ada benarnya juga."

"Eh!?"

"Mungkin Sakura memang bukan wanita yang tepat untukku . . ,"

Lalu Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kepada Hinata dan menatap kedua matanya lalu secara spontan kedua tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berkata "Mungkin ada orang lain yang sedang menunggu dan ditakdirkan untukku, yang tak akan pernah menghianatiku dan akan selalu menjaga dan mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi, dan bila saat itu tiba, aku juga akan menerimanya, menjaganya dan akan terus mencintainya dan tak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kami berdua."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan membuat wajah Hinata merah memblushing.

"Na- Naruto-kun, i- itu . . , a- aku."

"Ahh (Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hinata), maaf Hinata, aku terlalu terbawa suasana, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan barusan ya, aku hanya . . hanya . ."

Naruto gugup dan tak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan benar, kali ini giliran wajahnya yang merah memblushing karena malu.

"Oh ya, kau haus kan Hinata? (mengalihkan pembicaraan), kalau begitu aku pergi membeli minuman dulu, kau tunggu saja disini ya," ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Naruto berlalu pergi sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi "Bodoh, apa yang sudah kukatakan barusan, benar-benar hanya bikin malu, bisa-bisanya aku mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata, padahal aku baru saja putus dengan Sakura, tapi kata-kataku barusan seperti seseorang yang . . . , apa berarti aku menganggap Hinata bukan hanya sebagai teman saja . . ."

Sementara itu Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab ucapan Naruto sebelumnya, pikirannya masih dibuat bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kenapa dadaku jadi berdebar seperti ini ya, dan juga a- apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto-kun barusan , kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu padaku, dan kenapa dia menggenggam tanganku seperti itu, dan saat itu sepertinya wajah Naruto-kun terlihat seperti mengharapkan sesuatu dariku, apa mungkin Naruto-kun . . ."

"Ah, ti- tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Naruto-kun punya perasaan seperti itu padaku, aku ini ha- hanya gadis yang biasa saja, apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya aku ini bukanlah siapa-siapa, tapi, kalau begitu apa maksud perkataannya barusan, dan bagaimana kalau ternyata Naruto-kun memang seperti yang kupikirkan, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya saat dia kembali nanti . . "

"Ta- tapi, bagaimana kalau i- itu semua hanya perasaanku saja, mungkin a- aku terlalu melebih-lebihkan dan terlalu dengan seenaknya menafsirkan apa maksud perkataan Naruto-kun barusan, kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan . . , a- aku harus bagaimana . . ."

Semua pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Hinata, setiap kata, setiap kalimat, dan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto saat itu membuat darah dalam tubuh Hinata bergejolak , ditambah cuaca yang panas, serta kelelahan setelah menaiki wahana-wahana yang mendebarkan, dan akibatnya . . .

"Lho, ke- kenapa ini?, pandanganku mulai buyar, apa terjadi sesuatu padaku, ahh, a- aku ha rus me nung guu . . Na ru to . ."

"BRUKK"

Hinata kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh, saat itu beberapa orang disekitarnya segera datang untuk menolongnya.

"Oi oi, kau kenapa, bertahanlah, cepat panggil petugas , lalu panggil ambulan."

"Baik!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil ambulan datang . . .

"kami akan membawa anak ini kerumah sakit, dan kami minta seorang keluarga atau temannya untuk menemani," ucap petugas ambulan tersebut.

"Oi, apa kau mengenalinya?."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalinya, apa dia datang kesini sendirian?."

"Mana ku tau, lebih baik segera hubungi dan beritahukan keluarganya."

was wes wos, was wes wos, was wes wos.

Karena tak ada yang mengenali Hinata, semua menjadi bingung apa yang harus diperbuat, akhirnya muncullah seseorang ditengah keramaian tersebut . . .

"Biar aku yang pergi menemaninya!."

"Apa kau keluarganya . . ." tanya petugas tersebut.

"Bukan, aku adalah temannya!"

"Baiklah, begitu juga tidak apa-apa, kita segera berangkat!."

Akhirnya Hinata yang pingsan dilarikan ke rumah sakit bersama _seorang teman_ yang menemaninya, sementara itu Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari membeli minuman . . .

"Lho . . , Hinata?, Hinataaaa, dimana kauuu?, Hinata, aku datang membawakanmu minuman, kau dimana . . ?, aneh!?, Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhnya menunggu disini!?, apa dia sedang ke toilet ya, kalau begitu lebih baik aku menunggunya disini . . ." gumam Naruto.

Sementara itu, sejak Hinata dilarikan ke rumah sakit sudah lebih dari satu jam waktu berlalu, keadaan Hinata sudah membaik sejak saat itu dan kesadaraannya mulai pulih . . .

"A- aku a- ada dimana, apa yang terjadi padaku . . ." gumam Hinata yang masih setengah sadar.

"Ohh, rupanya kau sudah sadar ya, Hinata!"

"Ka- kau", Hinata menajamkan pandangannya, "Sakura-chan, ke- kenapa ada disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Haah, kau ini merepotkan saja, kau tidak ingat apa-apa ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hee, ti- tidak, memangnya apa yang terjadi . . ."

"Saat aku sedang berkeliling di taman hiburan, aku melihat ada orang yang pingsan, kupikir siapa, ternyata itu kau, jadi aku menemanimu ke rumah sakit karena tak ada siapapun yang mau pergi menemani."

"Ahh, aku ingat sekarang, saat itu tiba-tiba saja pemandangan di depanku seolah memudar, tubuhku jadi lemas dan aku langsung terjatuh, dan tak ada yang bisa ku ingat lagi setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada disini . . , kalau begitu, aku sangat berterima kasih karena Sakura-chan telah menolongku, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Haa, tak perlu sungkan seperti itu kita kan teman." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum.

"I- iya, te- terima kasih." Balas Hinata.

"Mm, oh ya, aku sudah menghubungi keluargamu, mereka akan segera datang kesini, tapi karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh, mungkin akan butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk sampai kesini."

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran, tidak biasanya seorang Hinata berada di taman hiburan seorang diri, setahuku kau adalah orang yang paling pertama mengatakan _**tidak**_kalau di ajak pergi ke tempat seperti itu (taman hiburan), memangnya apa yang kau lakukan disana sendirian?"

"Jangan-jangan, kau sedang menunggu seseorang untuk berkencan ya!!" goda Sakura.

"Ah, ti- tidak begitu kok, aku ha- hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja dengan Na . . ." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Na???", lanjut Sakura yang penasaran dengan lanjutan kata-kata Hinata.

Namun Hinata tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya, sebab dia teringat dengan hubungan antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ba- bagaimana ini, kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sakura pasti akan marah padaku, padahal aku dan Sakura adalah sahabat, dan dia juga baru saja menolongku, atau apa aku berbohong saja ya . . , walapun Naruto-kun bilang diantara mereka sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, tapi tetap saja kalau aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, Sakura pasti akan . . ,"

"Hoi, kenapa malah melamun?," ujar Sakura mengagetkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ti- tidak, mm anu, itu . . , aku pergi ke taman hiburan hanya . . , hanya untuk berjalan-jalan saja" jawab Hinata gugup.

"Heee !?" balas Sakura dengan nada dan tatapan mata yang tak mempercayai.

"Sa- Sakura sendiri sedang apa di taman hiburan, ja- jangan-jangan kau sedang kencan ya," ujar Hinata yang coba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Seketika itu, wajah Sakura langsung berubah menjadi lesu, "kencan ya . . "

"Eh . . , ke- kenapa . . " tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, hanya saja kata itu sepertinya sudah sangat asing bagiku . . ,"

"Kini, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa ku ajak pergi berkencan, aku baru saja putus . . , dan itu semua karena kesalahanku," ujar Sakura.

"Ma- maaf kalau aku mengatakan hal yang salah . . " balas Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa . . , mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya dari seseorang, aku dan Naruto akhirnya berpacaran . . ."

"Hee . . " Hinata (berpura-pura) kaget mendengarnya.

"Tapi kini sudah tidak lagi . . , sejak _hari itu_, ia tak pernah lagi mau bertemu denganku, bahkan untuk berbicara di teleponpun sulit,"

"Kini, ia seperti berusaha menghindar dariku, setiap kali kutelpon, atau setiap kali aku datang ke rumahnya, ia tak pernah ada, mungkin ia sudah muak padaku,"

"Padahal dulu hubungan kami sangat baik, kami banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah itu untuk jalan-jalan, pergi makan atau sekedar mengobrol,"

"Aku pun pergi ke taman hiburan hanya untuk kembali mengingat masa-masa kami dulu, karena dulu aku dan Naruto sering pergi ke tempat itu bersama, dia paling senang jika pergi ke taman hiburan, setelah itu dia akan mengajakku menaiki wahana-wahana yang menyeramkan, sebenarnya aku juga takut untuk menaikinya, tapi entah mengapa, kalau bersama Naruto rasa takut itu hilang begitu saja, karena dia selalu bilang --"tak usah takut, aku akan selalu menjagamu"-- mungkin kata-kata itulah yang membuatku jadi tak takut lagi, malahan aku merasa sangat aman dan nyaman saat bersamanya," kenang Sakura.

"Sakura . . "

"Saat itu aku benar-benar bahagia, seolah-olah dunia hanya milik kami berdua, apapun yang terjadi aku ingin selalu bersama dengannya, ingin rasanya aku kembali pada masa-masa itu, tapi sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil, kini Naruto sudah sangat membenciku, bahkan ia tak pernah mau lagi mengangkat telepon dariku, aku ini benar-benar menyedihkan ya," ujar Sakura dengan senyum pedih dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Padahal, dia telah memberikan seluruh cintanya padaku, tapi . . , tapi aku malah mengkhianatinya, sekarang aku malah menyesali apa yang telah kuperbuat dan berharap ia mau kembali dan memaafkanku, aku ini memang benar-benar egois, aku hanya mementingkan keinginanku sendiri."

"Tapi, walaupun begitu, walaupun begitu, aku . . , aku masih sangat mencintainya, aku benar-benar berharap dia mau kembali dan memaafkanku, dan kami bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu lagi . . . "

Kini Sakura tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya di depan Hinata, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, meluapkan segala penyesalan atas apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada Naruto dulu.

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkan Sakura, ia tak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau bersedih, tapi ada satu hal yang kini ia sadari . . .

"Begitu ya . . , jadi begitu . . , rupanya Sakura masih sangat mencintai Naruto-kun dan dia benar-benar mencintainya dengan setulus hati,"

"Dan aku, aku malah memanfaatkan keadaan dan mencoba merebut Naruto darinya, sahabat macam apa aku ini, bahkan aku sudah tak pantas lagi disebut sebagai seorang sahabat."

"Walaupun aku juga menyukai Naruto-kun, tapi kalau sampai merebutnya dari seorang sahabat, tindakanku ini benar-benar keterlaluan, aku tak akan bahagia karena itu"

"Kalau aku hanya menjadi penghalang diantara hubungan mereka, lebih baik mulai saat ini akan kulenyapkan perasaanku ini, akan ku buang jauh-jauh perasaanku terhadap Naruto-kun, biarlah . . , biarlah aku seorang yang merasakan penderitaan ini, memang inilah yang pantas kudapatkan karena telah berusaha merampas cinta seorang sahabat."

"Ma- maaf ya Hinata, aku malah bercerita yang bukan-bukan," ujar Sakura.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Sakura, kalau itu memang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya," balas Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, sudah jam segini, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, masih ada hal yang harus kukerjakan, sebentar lagi pasti keluargamu juga akan datang menjemputmu, dan kata dokter kau sudah boleh pulang hari ini juga karena kondisimu sudah membaik, tapi jangan lupa untuk istirahat ya," ujar Sakura sambil berlalu menuju pintu.

"Ah, Sakura, terima kasih ya . . ,"

"Tidak tidak, akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih, karena Hinata sudah mau mendengarkan curhatku ini, terima kasih ya, Hinata." Ucap Sakura penuh senyum.

Hinata pun balas tersenyum, "iya, sama-sama Sakura."

"Kapan-kapan kalau ada waktu, kita ngobrol lagi ya, sepertinya akan menyenangkan,"

"Iya Sakura, kapanpun kau ada waktu, kita berbincang-bincang lagi."

"Jangan lupa istirahat ya." Kemudian suara pintu tertutup pun terdengar bersamaan dengan berlalunya Sakura.

. . . . .

Hinata menundukan wajahnya, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang pucat pasi, dan bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir melewati kedua tangannya dan jatuh membasahai selimut yang menutupinya itu.

"Kenapa . . , kenapa aku malah menangis . . , aku tak punya waktu untuk menangis seperti ini, aku harus segera berusaha untuk menghilangkan semua hal tentang Naruto-kun dalam diriku, walaupun aku harus merasakan sakit, walaupun aku akan menderita karenanya . . ."

"Sudah kuputuskan, mulai saat ini 'Naruto-kun', ah tidak, 'Naruto' hanyalah seorang sahabat bagiku, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, dan tidak akan ada lagi perasaan cinta pada Naruto, akan kubuang jauh-jauh perasaan yang sudah lama terpendam ini . . ."

"Mulai hari ini, mulai detik ini, tak akan ada lagi Naruto dalam hatiku, tak akan ada lagi saat-saat dimana kita menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Aku pasti bisa, walaupun berat, walaupun perih, tapi aku pasti bisa bertahan melalui hari-hari tanpa Naruto."

"Jadi, mulai saat ini, selamat tinggal Naruto . . ,"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Naruto tengah patah hati karena melihat kekasihnya (Sakura) sedang bermesraan dengan pria lain, saat itu muncullah Hinata, Hinata melihat kesedihan Naruto lalu menghiburnya dan berhasil membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi lebih baik, dan karena merasa berhutang budi, Naruto pun lalu mengajak Hinata untuk pergi keluar sebagai ucapan terima kasih, dan saat mereka pergi berdua, hal yang tidak terduga terjadi, Hinata yang jatuh pingsan ditolong oleh Sakura yang merupakan kekasih Naruto, saat Hinata tau bahwa Sakura masih mencintai Naruto, Hinata memutuskan untuk melupakan Naruto demi sahabatnya, Sakura.

* * * * *

Beberapa hari setelah itu ...

"Haaahh . . . "

"Hei, kenapa mengeluh seperti itu?, apa kau sedang ada masalah?," tanya Kiba.

"Hng!?, ahh tidak apa-apa kok, hahahaha . . ,"

Naruto yang tengah kebingungan berujar dalam hatinya, "Aku jadi kepikiran, kira-kira saat itu Hinata pergi kemana ya!?, saat aku kembali dari pergi membelikan minuman ia sudah tidak ada disana, dan sudah berjam-jam aku menunggunya, tapi ia tak kunjung kembali, apa dia kesal karena selalu ku ajak menaiki wahana-wahana yang menyeramkan lalu ia pulang tanpa mengatakannya padaku, atau karena ucapanku saat di bangku taman hiburan itu ya."

"Ya, pasti memang karena itu, ucapanku saat itu memang benar-benar memalukan, wajar saja kalau dia pergi . . , ahh andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku pasti akan kembali kesana dan memperbaiki kata-kataku itu . . ."

"Tapi, kenapa aku malah memikirkannya ya, toh aku mengajaknya pergi cuma untuk sekedar berterima kasih saja tidak ada alasan lain, lagipula bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Hinata, maksudku . . , dia itu memang gadis yang baik hati, lembut, cantik, pengertian dan dia juga cukup sexy untuk ukuran gadis seusianya, tapi . . ,"

" **. . . !?**, kenapa aku malah berpikir kearah situ sih . . ,"

"To . . , Naruto . . , Narutoo~ . . ,"

"Ahh, kenapa sih Kiba, berteriak-teriak seperti itu!?," tanya Naruto kesal.

"Kenapa!?, harusnya aku yang bertanya sepeti itu, dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tak menyahut sedikitpun."

"Oh, begitu ya, maaf aku sedang melamun," balas Naruto.

"Ya sudah, aku mau mengajak Akamaru jalan-jalan dan mungkin agak lama karena aku juga ada sedikit urusan, selama aku pergi tolong kau jaga rumah ya," ujar Kiba sambil berlalu pergi.

"Hah, seenaknya saja si Kiba itu, memangnya siapa yang mau jaga rumah, membosankan sekali, aku juga mau pergi keluar sebentar ahh!."

. . . . .

"Hm, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pergi ke tempat paman Teuchi, tapi saat ini kondisi keuanganku sangat kritis, sepertinya aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan baru, aku tak boleh terus merepotkan Kiba ..."

Karena masalah keuangan, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar.

"Yah, duduk-duduk di bangku taman sepertinya tidak buruk juga, untuk orang dengan dana terbatas sepertiku, hal seperti itu sudah cukup menghibur."

"Ng!?," Naruto menajamkan matanya, "arghh sial, sudah ada orang yang terlebih dulu datang dan duduk disana, apa dia juga kehabisan uang untuk pergi ke tempat paman Teuchi ya, hahaha . . , kalau yang seperti itu sih pasti cuma aku saja . . ."

"Eh, lho bukankah itu Hinata, apa yang dia lakukan ya disana seorang diri."

"Ng!?, kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini, padahal aku hanya akan mengajaknya bicara, tapi ..., ah sudahlah kutanyakan saja."

"A- anu, Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?," tanya Naruto.

"Ahh, Na- Naruto,"

"_Naruto, apa yang sedang dia lakukan di tempat seperti ini, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah bertemu dengannya, padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya, aku tak boleh lagi untuk mengharapkan apa-apa dari Naruto, maaf Naruto aku harus ..." _

"A- anu, boleh aku duduk disebelahmu, Hinata ..."

"Maaf Naruto, aku harus pergi, ada sedikit urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan, sampai jumpa."

"Ah, tu- tunggu dulu Hinata, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu ..."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, lalu berkata, "maaf Naruto, lain kali saja kita bicara lagi, aku harus segera pergi ..."

Namun belum sempat Hinata meneruskan langkahnya, tangan kanan Naruto keburu menahan pundak Hinata dan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hinata, a- apa kau marah padaku?, aku minta maaf kalau kata-kataku waktu itu menyakitimu, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, aku- aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku saat itu, aku terlalu terbawa suasana, dan aku minta maaf kalau ternyata hal itu malah menyakitimu, aku minta maaf ..."

" . . . . . . , maaf Naruto, aku harus pergi." Ujar Hinata dengan dingin.

"Tu- tunggu . . , Hinataa~ ..."

Hinata kembali menghentikan langkahnya . ..

"Anu ..., begini, sebenarnya saat itu aku . . ."

"Naruto ..., mengapa aku pergi meninggalkanmu waktu itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu ..., selamat tinggal."

DEGG!!

Naruto tak mengerti, namun kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Hinata itu membuat hatinya seolah tertusuk oleh sebuah pisau.

"Kenapa ..., kenapa sebegitu menyakitkannya mendengar kalimat itu, hatiku .. seperti ..."

. . . . . .

"Aku pulaaaang~ ..."

"Lho, Naruto, tumben kau tidak pergi keluar, biasanya setiap kali kusuruh jaga rumah kau pasti tak ada saat aku kembali," seru Kiba.

"Sudahlah, jangan cerewet ..."

"Hei hei, kenapa lesu begitu, nih kubawakan oleh-oleh, kebetulan tadi aku lewat didepan kedai pak Teuchi, jadi sekalian saja aku membelikan beberapa bungkus ramen untukmu, aku tau kau sedang kekurangan uang ..."

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan ..."

"Tidak biasanya kau menolak ramen pemberianku, pasti terjadi apa-apa, jangan-jangan kau baru saja ditolak seorang gadis ya?."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung menatap Kiba dengan pandangan dan hawa membunuh.

"Hehehe, beranda kok, bercanda, tak perlu serius seperti itu ..."

"_Hinata ..., kenapa dia berkata seperti itu padaku, apa dia sebegitunya membenciku ..."_

"_Dan kata-kata itu, entah mengapa terdengar lebih menyakitkan dari biasanya ..."_

"Oh iya, coba tebak tadi dijalan aku bertemu dengan siapa ..." seru Kiba.

"Shinigami 'kan," jawab Naruto malas.

"Bukaaan, aku bertemu dengan Sakura, Sakura lho, setelah lama tak bertemu sepertinya dia jadi semakin cantik saja, kau pasti akan kaget kalau melihatnya, dia juga titip salam untukmu..."

"Haaahhh ..." Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Huh, sepertinya kau memang berniat untuk melupakan Sakura ya Naruto, apa kau serius ..., bukankah kau selalu memimpikan dia sejak dulu."

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin membahas tentang hal itu ..."

"Heh, kalau akau jadi kau, aku pasti akan memaafkannya ..." seru Kiba.

"Sayangnya aku bukan kau, jadi aku tak bisa memaafkannya semudah itu," jawab Naruto.

"Kau ini memang keras kepala ya, apa susahnya sih memaafkannya, padahal dia sudah bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf dan dia serius ingin kembali padamu, tapi kau selalu saja menolaknya ..."

"Sudahlah, aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku sedang tidak ingin membahas hal itu ..." ucap Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Kalau membicarakan Sakura, mood mu jadi jelek ya ..."

"Kalau begitu kita bicarakan hal lain saja, oh ya, apa kau ingat Hinata, teman sekelas kita yang dulu itu lho" tanya Kiba, "Katanya beberapa hari yang lalu dia masuk rumah sakit ..." sambung Kiba.

"Hah, bicara apa kau,"

Betul kok, aku mendengarnya dari Sakura, katanya dia melihat Hinata pingsan di taman hiburan dan Sakura membantu menolong dan membawanya kerumah sakit, karena dia adalah teman satu kelompokku dulu, makanya tadi aku berniat untuk menjenguknya, tapi ternyata dia sudah pulang ..."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan bergegas keluar rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Kiba.

"Oi, tunggu Naruto, kau mau kemana ..."

BLAAMM (suara pintu tertutup dengan keras)

"Haah, dasar Naruto, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya."

Sementara itu Naruto tengah berlari dan terus berlari.

"_Hinata . . , apa terjadi sesuatu padanya sewaktu di taman hiburan, atau memang karena kata-kataku yang waktu itu, dan hari ini pun sikapnya sangat aneh, pasti memang terjadi sesuatu padanya, kalau begini aku harus menanyakannya langsung."_

Dan kini dengan nafas trengah-engah, Naruto berdiri di depan kediaman rumah Hyuuga.

"_Harus, bagamanapun juga aku harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata, __sejak saat itu, entah mengapa aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkannya walau sebentar, mengapa dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan meninggalkanku sendiri,"_

"_Walaupun dia bilang hal itu tak ada hubungannya denganku, tapi aku ... aku ..."_

"CEKREK" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari arah pintu kediaman Hyuuga, tak lama kemudian perlahan-lahan daun pintu mulai terbuka lebar dan terlihatlah sosok Hyuuga Hinata dari balik pintu itu.

Dengan menenteng beberapa buah buku di tangannya, Hinata mengenakan sepatu tanpa menyadari keberadaan Naruto dihadapannya, namun saat ia mengangkat wajahnya barulah ia menyadari keberadaan Naruto disitu.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat Naruto berada di depan rumahnya, "Na- Naruto, apa yang ..."

"Hinata," ujar Naruto dengan kedua tangannya memegang bahu kecil Hinata, "Hinata, apa kau tidak apa-apa, kudengar kau dibawa ke rumah sakit saat kita pergi ke taman hiburan waktu itu, apa yang terjadi!?, apa karena kata-kata yang ku ucapkan waktu itu ..."

"Se- sebenarnya sejak saat itu aku terus memikirkanmu, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu karena tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang, saat itu aku terus menunggu dan terus menunggumu unntuk kembali, namun kau tak kunjung kembali."

"Aku berpikir, mungkin karena kata-kata yang kuucapkan waktu itu telah menyakitimu dan karena itu aku mengkhawatirkanmu,"

"Tapi setelah saat itu aku sadar, mengapa aku menghawatirkanmu, mengapa aku terus menunggumu disana walaupun aku tak tau apakah kau akan kembali atau tidak, dan mengapa aku datang kemari walaupun kau sudah bilang bahwa hal itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku ..."

"Karena sejak saat itu aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku tak mau sendirian tanpa dirimu, aku tak mau meninggalkanmu dan ditinggalkan olehmu, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dan memikirkan dirimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam."

"Karena sepertinya . . , karena sepertinya aku . . . telah benar-benar jatuh hati padamu Hinata ..."

**. . . . .**

Dan tangan-tangan kecil itu pun tak kuasa untuk menahan buku-buku yang ia bawa, buku-buku itupun berjatuhan ke tanah, semua karena apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto, kata-kata itu telah membawa perasaan Hinata ketempat yang amat jauh, kata-kata yang amat ia nanti-nantikan sejak lama, kata-kata yang tentu saja membuatnya amat bahagia, kalau saja ... kalau saja . . . . ,

Hinata menundukan wajahnya, mencoba menutupi bola matanya yang saat itu tengah berlinang air mata, ia tak mau Naruto melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat itu, ia menepis kedua tangan Naruto, tanpa berkata apa-apa ia berlari masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya, meninggalkan buku-bukunya, dan juga meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam tempat tidurnya, ia menangis, ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak ia inginkan lagi, impian yang telah ia buang jauh-jauh, impian yang tak lagi ia kejar kini malah datang menghampirinya, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa, ia hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis.

"Ternyata ... ternyata aku memang tidak bisa, aku tak bisa walau sedikit saja untuk menghilangkan Naruto dari dalam diriku ini ..."

"Tapi kenapa, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku, disaat aku hendak melupakannya ia malah datang dengan membawa cintanya padaku ..."

"Kami-sama kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, apa salahku, apa dosaku sehingga kau melakukan ini padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan . . ."

Hinata menangis, terus menangis sampai berjam-jam lamanya, dan haripun tanpa terasa telah berganti menjadi malam, walau perasaannya sudah lebih tenang, tapi ia tetap tak menemukan jawabannya, ia tetap tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, kalau ia melakukan ini, ia merasa telah mengkhianati Sahabatnya, dan kalau ia melakukan itu, berarti ia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri dan juga melukai perasaan Naruto, namun pilihan apapun yang ia pilih, tetap akan menyisakan penderitaan untuknya, namun keadaan tetap memaksanya untuk memilih ...

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menatap bintang-bintang dilangit melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Seandainya aku adalah bintang-bintang dilangit, pasti aku tidak akan didesak dengan pilihan sulit seperti ini, aku hanya perlu bersinar terang dan membuat orang-orang bahagia, bebas bersinar pada siapapun, bebas bersinar kapanpun dan tanpa terikat oleh apapun, hanya bersinar dan terus bersinar."

"Haahh," Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, ia terus menatap bintang dilangit malam itu, namun pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah sosok yang tengah duduk di pekarangan rumahnya, saat ia menegaskan pandangannya, ternyata ia mengenali sosok itu, ia segera berlari kebawah menuju pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, berharap apa yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Namun saat ia membuka pintu, ternyata apa yang ia lihat itu memang benar adanya, seseorang tengah duduk di pagar pekarangan rumahnya dan orang itu adalah Naruto.

"Na- Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini, kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa, kalau terus seperti ini, kau bisa masuk angin," ujar Hinata khawatir.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga Hinata, aku tau kalau kau akan datang makanya sejak tadi aku terus menunggumu disini, tapi karena lelah akhirnya aku ..."

"Bodoh . . , Naruto bodoh, kenapa sampai segitunya kau menungguku, bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu, kau bisa saja terus berada disini sampai pagi," ujar Hinata.

"Tidak apa kok, walau sampai pagi, atau sampai kapanpun juga, aku akan terus menunggu Hinata, karena aku tak mau Hinata pergi meninggalkanku seperti waktu itu, aku tak mau penantianku sia-sia seperti waktu itu."

"Tapi kali ini aku tau kalau penantianku tidak akan sia-sia, aku tau kalau kali ini kau akan datang kembali padaku, Hinata."

"Na- Naruto . . ." ujar Hinata menangis sambil memeluk Naruto dengan perasaan lega.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hinata . . , apa jawabanmu, apa kau bersedia untuk menjadi pacarku ..."

"Ka- kalau dengan Naruto, sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan, aku bersedia . . ."

"A- aku senang sekali mendengarnya, terima kasih Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi kencan di taman hiburan itu lagi ..." seru Naruto.

"Eh!?, kemanapun . . , kemanapun asal jangan tempat itu, apa kau ingin membuatku masuk rumah sakit lagi ..."

"Hahaha ..., cuma bercanda, cuma bercanda kok ..."

"Bohong, kau pasti serius 'kan, aku tidak mau pergi kesana . . "

"Kalau hanya sebentar tidak apa-apa 'kan."

"Pokoknya ngga mau, ngga mau, ngga mau ..."

"Hee, Hinata kalau marah ternyata imut ya, kawaii ..."

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, hazukashii yo ..."

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kau menunjukan wajah itu hanya untukku, karena sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu, kau tidak perlu malu ..."

"Ah, i- iya Naruto-kun.," Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Malam itu bintang-bintang dilangit bersinar dengan terang, menjadi saksi akan dua anak manusia yang kini telah menjalin satu ikatan, satu ikatan yang membuat mereka berjanji untuk berbagi dalam segala rasa baik suka maupun duka, dan ikatan itu adalah sesuatu yang kita kenal dengan sebutan Cinta.

**^**OWARI**^**

Moshimoshi, Sempai ... **^o^**

Ini adalah chapter terakhir.

Dan sampai saat inipun, tokoh Sakura sepertinya memang terlalu sedikit dalam berperan ^_^;

Padahal saya sudah punya banyak adegan bersama Sakura, tapi nanti takut jalan ceritanya jadi kepanjangan,

Berhubung saya juga masih amatir dalam urusan percintaan, jadi takut nanti malah ngga bisa nerusin kalau ceritanya diperpanjang.

Jadi cerita kali ini saya akhiri sampai disini.

Saya berterima kasih kepada sempai-sempai yang sudah me-refyu dichapter sebelumnya dan juga masukan yang sudah diberikan.

Dan kali ini juga . . .

Mohon revyu-nya guna perbaikan dimasa mendatang.

Mine Kitei Kurete, Doumo Arigatou **(_ _ **

All characters created and belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story line by **Aojiru.**

** Aojiru**

**Sayounara****!! ****^o^**** Sampai Jumpa!**

**See You Soon **


End file.
